


Don't say a word; mother's gonna -

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Resurrection, Talia is a complicated parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Jason wasn't the only one who came back but he was the only one Talia cared for.





	Don't say a word; mother's gonna -

Talia looked down on the woman. She allowed a look of distaste to grace her features as she did so. 

Jason did not favor the woman in looks or personality but by the curls, and only the curls - he didn't even inherit the color of blonde, he received from her. If Talia was different woman that perhaps would have made her actions - her lack of empathy at the crying woman who could not plead because of a soiled cloth shoved into her mouth - easier. The thing was Talia was not a different woman. Talia was simply who she was and did not care to wish to be anyone else. 

"Take her to the Demon's Head. Tell him," a pause and then Talia knew what to say. "he might do with her as he will. Shelia Haywood is an apology for my transgressions against my father." 

Haywood's cries were muffled but now there were strength to them as she was taken away from Talia. A look of impassiveness was not only a mask on Talia's face but, rather, an emotion the woman did feel as Haywood attempted to scream (as if anyone who could hear hear would care, would help her). Briefly Talia wondered if Jason had screamed for his mother as the Joker had taken a crowbar to his skull in front of Haywood. 

Perhaps if Haywood had been a different woman she wouldn't have been served this fate, Talia mused as she went back to her paper work.


End file.
